And Valkyrie Died
by ValkyrieCain123
Summary: I decided to do a bunch of death scenes for Valkyrie Cain! I don't know why... It just sorta happened
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. I've decided to do a series of little scenes where Valkyrie dies! I dont know why. I'm not psycologically disturbed o.O**_

_**It just seemed neccisary. I have a lot of things like this going through my mind.**_

_**I'm weird, I know...**_

_**This first one is where Valkyrie and Skulduggery are out, investigating a murder scene, when something... gruesome happens to Valkyrie, and Skulduggery holds her hand while she dies.**_

_**Touching, right? ;)**_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood by the door of 54 Main Street, while Skulduggery knocked on the door politely.

"You know the person who lived here is dead, right?" Valkyrie asked, giving Skulduggery a weird look.

Skulduggery looked at her and tilted his head. "Of course, silly. This is a murder scene. Of course the person's dead." He kicked the door open with one kick. "You're impressed right now, aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"I'm really not."

They went on like that for a few more minutes, until Valkyrie got bored and walked into the house, cutting Skulduggery off in mid-sentance.

Valkyrie gasped when she saw what was waiting for her inside the house. A man, or what was _once_ a man, lay in the middle of the floor. He was bloodied and his flesh was torn apart in large slices down his back. They looked like claw marks, from a vampire.

Valkyrie shuddered.

"Looks like a vampire attack to me," Skulduggery said from behind her, making Valkyrie jump. She turned around and glared at him.

"I noticed that too. Wait. Where's his head?" Valkyrie said, noticing that his head was not attached to his body.

"I'd say it's elsewhere."

"I noticed."

Valkyrie slowly walked toward the body, taking caution that the man did not jump up as a zombie or whatever it was the body did in that movie she'd seen last night. When she got close enough, she relaxed and knelt beside the body.

Skulduggery looked at her strangely. "You are strange, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie gave him a small smile. "I know. Thank you. I guess we've got to look around in the rooms for more clues, yadda yadda yadda. Right?"

"You are correct."

"Then off I go, to whatever room is back there," Valkyrie said, walking away from the remains of that man. It was gruesome. She didn't want to be near it anymore. She opened the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall, and just as she closed it, she heard a low growl. She froze, turning to face whoever was there. No one.

Valkyrie shrugged, returning to the investigation at hand. She opened the door to a closet, and a pale, white face with terribly sharp teeth and no hair greeted her. A vampire.

Valkyrie shrieked, and the vampire lunged at her, its razor-sharp claws slicing across her stomach. She cried out and backed away.

She cursed herself for forgetting her protective clothing.

She backed into the wall, summoning fire in her hands, throwing it at the vampire. It had very little effect. The vampire just snarled and jumped at her, knocking the bookshelf over in front of the door. The books scattered across the floor.

Valkyrie grabbed shadows and sharpened them. She slashed at the vampire with the shadows, and the vampire staggered. She heard Skulduggery at the door, trying to break through the bookshelf barrier. He called her name and she shrieked his back, terror and pain edging her voice. Her call to him was followed by a long, bloodcurdling scream as the vampire dug its claws into Valkyrie's chest and swept downwards, opening her whole torso area.

She pushed the vampire off of her with her feet and crawled away, only to be pulled back by the vampire's sharp claws digging into her ankles and dragging her. She cried out in pain. The vampire went for her throat, but she moved and it slashed her cheek instead. Blood poured from her wounds. She was getting weaker.

The door flew open and the bookshelf was flung at the vampire, knocking it off of Valkyrie. She rolled away, but the vampire growled and slashed its claws across her back. She screeched. The vampire went still as the bookshelf fell down onto its head, crushing it.

Valkyrie curled up and whimpered. Skulduggery rushed over to her side and knelt beside her. He didn't bother with comforting her, telling her it was alright. Valkyrie knew better. Comforting words wouldn't help.

Skulduggery reached out and rolled her over to face him. "Valkyrie! What happened? Are you alright?"

Valkyrie didn't bother stating the obvious. She opened her eyes as she started to go numb. "Skul...duggery..." she said. It was one word, barely even there, but it meant so much more to Skulduggery.

Skulduggery lifted her head into his lap and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Valkyrie. Don't leave me. I need you. Please." he said, his voice soft and gentle. Valkyrie's blood was dripping onto his exquisite suit, but he didn't care.

"I'm... sorry..." Valkyrie whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked over at the vampire and was reminded of a certain vampire who is no longer spoken of. She banished the thought of him from her fading mind.

"This isn't your fault. Don't apologize," Skulduggery whispered.

Valkyrie's eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Until... the end..." she managed to get out, her voice barely even a whisper. She was going fast.

"Until the end, Valkyrie."

And then Valkyrie's life came to an end. Her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp in Skulduggery's arms.

_**And no, I do not support Valduggery.**_


	2. Sanguine

_**Well, I got some positive feedback on my first story of Valkyrie dying (hee hee), so I'll do some more! I was actually thinking of taking this story down and just doing some sort of death scene in another story, but I can't make Val die like twenty times in one book, can I? Anyway, thank you Jch15Jch15 and DarkAntidote for reviewing! :)**_

_**In this one I can't really tell you what's going to happen, because I don't know! I'll just do this one off the top of my head! And when I go straight from my mind, things are more interesting. I have a violent mind...**_

_**Please review! Maybe give me an idea for a death scene later in this series thing if you have one. As long as it isn't TOO crazy, I'll do it!**_

**Valkyrie's POV**

I found the door.. The door leading to the room that I'm supposed to meet Skulduggery in.

I found that the door was locked. How do you even lock a door like this? The door was made of heavy stone, with symbols carved into it. I felt pretty stupid when I realized that the symbols were what locked the door. I called Skulduggery's cell phone.

_Ring, ring, ring-_ "Hello, lil' darlin'," said the voice at the other end of the line. I didn't even get a chance to answer him; the door burst open and I was dragged inside by Billy-Ray Sanguine, a straight razor at my throat. I let out a small shriek as he pulled me up as a human shield, blocking Skulduggery from shooting him.

I stared at Skulduggery, terror in my wide eyes. I was terrified. Caught off guard. Ghastly was still making my new protective clothes. I was defenseless. If I made a move, Sanguine would cut my throat.

"Put her down," Skulduggery growled, pointing his gun straight at his face, which just so happened to be covered by my face, so it was absolutely horrifying watching him point a gun at my face.

"No chance of that, skeleton. Now, if you're gonna be tryin' to kill me, I'd suggest, if you don't want Valkyrie here to get 'er throat slit, you think twice before shootin'," he said, his voice loud in my ear. Skulduggery's gun didn't waver. Sanguine pushed the knife further up against my throat, drawing a small drop of blood that fell to the ground by my feet.

Sanguine flashed Skulduggery a grin. He slowly moved backwards, toward a button on the wall behind us. "Now, if you'd please stay put...," Sanguine said, pressing the button. Symbols flashed blue on the walls and the air turned a hazy blue color around the symbols. Skulduggery went to move closer but was blocked by a wall of magic. I let surprise light my face. I knew exactly what Sanguine was going to do to me. He was going to kill me, slowly, painfully, and he was going to make Skulduggery watch.

"Please. He's already had to do this with his family. Don't," I said, cautious not to anger him. If I did, he'd kill me on the spot. That would be rather inconvenient at the moment.

Sanguine grinned and lowered the knife from my throat. "So you've figured out my plan," he said. "Splendid. Ya hear that, Skulduggery? She's gonna-" he went to finish but I slammed my elbow into his windpipe, cutting off his words.

I immediately wished I hadn't. He sprang on me, grabbing my throat and holding me in the air against the wall. He pressed his straight razor against my throat. I could hear Skulduggery calling out to me. His voice was slightly muffled by the wall of magic that seperated us. That wall of magic was the only thing keeping him from ripping Sanguine apart.

I shrieked in pain as Sanguine shifted the blade upwards and sliced into my cheek with it, dragging the blade across my bones, making my blood pour out of me. He removed the knife and dropped me on the ground. I summoned fire and immediately put it out, screaming. When Sanguine had held my neck, he placed some kind of a device on me that, every time I used magic, sent a jolt of electricity through my body.

For once, Sanguine has a well thought-out plan.

**Skulduggery's POV**

I stand on the other side of this invisible wall, watching my partner being tortured. Why do I have to watch this again? I've already seen it with my family.

Sanguine grabs Valkyrie by the hair and stabs at her, obviously going for the throat. Valkyrie, thank God, dodges his straight razor and punches him. He lets go and stumbles away, and she gets a kick in, striking him in his ribs. He cried out, warming where my heart would have been.

But then Sanguine slashes her across her stomach, making her scream, and I cry out her name. She responds, yelling my name, her voice edged in pain.

**Valkyrie's POV**

My stomach feels like it's on fire. I try pushing at the air and double over. That device he put on me hurts like bloody hell!

He grabs me by the sides of my face and brings my head down on his knee. I scream and fall awkwardly to the ground. My is blurring and I can't move. I wonder if he broke my skull. I wonder if this is the end. I can faintly hear my name being called in that velvety voice that belongs to Skulduggery, and I moan.

Feeling starts to return to me and I struggle to my hands and knees. Sanguine had his back turned on me and is taunting Skulduggery. I use his distraction as an advantage and kick the back of his right knee, knocking his feet out from under him. My head is pounding, but I give Skulduggery a quick look that says _I'm ok_ and kick Sanguine multiple times. He curls up, and I keep kicking. I stop for a moment - my leg is starting to get tired - and Sanguine uses that moment to slash my leg with his straight razor.

My leg is ripped open by the razor and starts to pour blood. I start hopping on one leg, clutching the wound he gave me, cursing. I lose my balance and trip over him, and he jumps up and stabs me in the back - literally.

I screech, a horrible, high-pitched sound that I never knew I was even capable of making. He kneels down in front of me.

"Gotcha now, lil' darlin'," he says, lifting up my chin.

"Don't...," is all I can manage. I'm getting weaker and losing blood fast. I really wish I had protective clothes right now.

He brings my head down hard against the concrete floor and I cry out. This time I _really_ can't move. Sanguine stands and says, "Now, Mr. Pleasant, I give you permission to kill me. My whole life's purpose has been fulfilled - to kill Valkyrie Cain." He presses the button on the wall and is dead before the magic wall is even open all of the way. A bullet between the eyes.

I moan, letting Skulduggery know I'm not dead yet. He hears me and rushes over, kneeling down next to me. I'm a goner. I don't bother telling him I'm alright. I just say, "I'm... I'm dying, aren't I...?"

"No... No, Valkyrie... You're going to be fine," Skulduggery says. I can tell he's lying.

"Don't lie," I whisper. I tried to make my voice louder, more demanding, but I can't. I feel a tear rolling rown my cheek as Skulduggery rolls me onto my side. "I am, aren't... aren't I?"

Skulduggery hesitates. He doesn't lie to me. "Yes... I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this."

I just give him a weak smile, and start to fade away. "Goodbye, Skul...," I say. My voice is barely audible, even to me. I'm dying. I have, maybe, thirty seconds left.

He gently ran his hand down my face. "You'll be remembered," he said softly. I force a small smile, and then I can't see him anymore. I hear him whisper, "Rest in peace, my friend," and then I can't hear anything either. I let my eyes close and drift off.

_**There! I did that all off of the top of my head. Life's more interesting without a plan, yes?**_

_**Anyway, like I said at the beginning, if you have any ideas for future chapters, either PM me or post it as a review!**_


	3. Shot by Friends

_**This one may surprise you all. Well, except DarkAntidote, who gave me the idea! Thanks!**_

_**This would probably never happen, but you know, it's interesting, and I thought I'd give it a go.**_

_**Contains a small amount of Fletcherie.**_

Skulduggery flashed out his gun, pointing it at Valkyrie. Her eyes widened and her hands shot up into the air.

"Skulduggery!" she cried, wondering how a simple argument about Darquesse coming out and destroying the world - maybe it wasn't _that_ simple - had turned into this. She hadn't thought Skulduggery would ever pull a gun on her.

"Maybe I _will _kill you, Valkyrie. Maybe it's the only way to stop Darquesse from coming out. You said it yourself. Is that what you want?" Skulduggery said, his voice laced with fury.

Valkyrie didn't respond, just stared at him with wide and terrified eyes. Skulduggery, threatening to kill her? It was unheard of. She had nothing to day. Had she really angered him this much? She was sure she wasn't _that_ annoying.

His gun didn't waver. He was serious. He was going to murder her, in cold blood. No. He wouldn't. Would he? Would he really do this to his partner?

"Skulduggery, please. This is insane. You... You don't want this," Valkyrie said. She was terrified. She had never seen someone who she'd known for so long point a gun at her. Especially Skulduggery. Valkrie's anger flared, and she lowered her hands, her fear melting away.

"Go ahead, Skul. Shoot me. Murder me. Kill your own partner, after all these years? Just because of a simple argument?" She snarled. "Well? Speak. I'm not scared. After everything I've been through, I fear neither pain nor death."

Skulduggery said, "Sorry, Val, but this has to be done," and pulled the trigger. The bullet buried itself into Valkyrie's chest and she let out a small squeak, then smiled weakly. "See? I'm not scared," she said before crumpling to the ground.

Skulduggery looked at her, seemed like he was about to say something, but turned and walked away. Valkyrie stared at where he had just stood, not believing he had done this to her. She laughed weakly and rested her head on the ground.

That's when Fletcher Renn teleported next to her. He looked down at her and his eyes widened, seeing the wound in her chest and the blood around her.

"Damn! Val! What...?" Fletcher said, not bothering to finish. He knelt down beside her and she gave him a weak smile.

"I... told him I wasn't afraid," Valkyrie said weakly. Fletcher grabbed her hand and tried to stem the blood flow from her wound with the sleeve of his other arm. "Don't bother, Fletch. I'm dying... and I've accepted... it."

Fletcher's eyes got even bigger that they were before and a tear fell from one. "You may have accepted it, Val, but I haven't! Who did this to you? Who?!" he said, his gentle voice becoming a yell on the last word. He was panicking, and Valkyrie seemed completely calm.

"Someone," she teased, somehow keeping her good humor even in death. She gave a small cough, blood spraying fom her mouth. Fletcher didn't care. As long as Valkyrie was alive...

"Val, no! No! Tell me, now, and we can get you to a doctor, and you won't die!"

"Come... on, Fletch. I've accepted this! Why... can't you?"

"Because... Because I love you!" Fletcher blurted out, grabbing her head and pulling her in for a kiss. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and when he broke away, her arm fell slack against the ground. She looked up at him.

"I... love you too... Fletcher...," Valkyrie managed, death finally getting to her. She let a tear drip from her eye and gave him a small smile, then her eyes closed. Fletcher heard her sigh. She had thirty seconds, maybe a minute tops left of life.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Valkyrie Cain. I will always love you, even in death."

Valkyrie opened her eyes slightly for a moment and whispered back, "That was cheesy... but I love you...," and she closed her eyes and let out her final breath.

She was gone.

_**There you go! If it wasn't dramatic enough, tell me. I figured I'd do one where Valkyrie just isn't afraid to die and goes down with courage.**_

_**Rate and review, give me any ideas for further stories if you have them, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of And Valkyrie Died!**_

_**:D**_


	4. Burning

_**Hey! I spent a long time thinking up things the people could say that I hadn't used in another chapter already, but I got ideas!  
I saw the cover for the eighth book, and that gave me this idea! I think that cover is so epic :D**_

_**But here ya go!**_

_**By the way, Valkyrie is 18 or older in this chapter, just so she has Gordon's old house :)**_

Valkyrie's POV

_I'm stuck. I can't move. I can't get out. Can't save myself. I'm going to die!_

I'm sitting in the corner of the living room of my newly acquired house. Gordon's house, it used to be. Everything is burning. I have no idea what happened. One minute I was drifting off to sleep on the couch and the next... this.

The front door is locked. I don't have the strength to break a window or break down the door, and I certainly can't focus enough to do anything but panic. The flames have burned my arms, my legs, every part of me, and I'm surrounded by them. I'm trapped.

What could have happened? What the hell could have happened? If a person did this, they would have to be really quiet to get past me, even while I'm sleeping. But what else could have started this fire? I definately didn't leave the stove on, and I certainly don't use magic in my sleep.

The flames are making their way over to me. I'm in the only place in the house that isn't burning: the living room corner. Everything is filled with smoke. I can barely breathe. My eyes are burning.

General POV

Valkyrie screamed as the fire started to burn her legs, melting the bottons of her jeans and burning her flesh. Then she looked out at the flames around her and could barely make out a skinny figure, flying above the flames, putting them out. Skulduggery.

He reached out to her, calling her name. Valkyrie tried to get up, got to one knee, then collapsed. She wasn't strong enough to stand. The fire was gone, that she could see, but everything was still smoking and she had lost sight of Skulduggery. She wasn't going to die in the fire that night.

Then she stood, shaking, using the charred and still burning couch to help her. It hurt her hands, it was so hot, but Valkyrie didn't care. The pain went away as her hands went numb.

She heard creaking. Her eyes widened and fear shot through her body. Just as she caught sight of Skulduggery again, reached out to him, her hand almost finding his, the house around her gave out and fell. She shrieked as the floor collapsed and she fell into the basement. Her head hit the concrete floor and white lights flashed before her eyes.

She stood, groaning, just as the roof of the house came falling down on her, being reduced to a pile of ash and dust around her. She moaned in pain and tried to get up, only to realize that she could not move at all.

She ash around her cleared and she was left staring up at a starry night sky. The stars faded, and she then saw nothing but darkness as her consciouness faded to black.

**o0o)O(o0o**

And that's how Skulduggery found her later that night. Curled up in a pile of ash and dust, skin burned and bloody, hair uneven and charred from the flames. Her beautiful face was now burned and covered in cuts, scrapes and just plain blood all over her. She had dirt and ash all over her.

Valkyrie's clothes were ripped and burned. Even with all of these imperfections, she looked peaceful in death.

A madman had started the fire. Skulduggery found out easily. The man wasn't too good at covering up his tracks. He was put into jail for 50 years.

And Skulduggery will never forget his teenage partner. She was witty, strong, pretty, and one of the toughest girls Skulduggery had ever met.

_**Sorry this one is so short, it's after midnight and I wasn't sure how to make this any longer without making it boring.**_

_**Cuz boring sucks.**_

_**Rate and Review. Please give me any ideas you may have for future chapters!**_

_**-ValkyrieCain123**_


End file.
